Estoy celosa
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: —Estoy celosa.— ¿Ah si?—Si.— ¿Y eso por qué?— ¿Por qué?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que el tic volvía a su ojo izquierdo, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió—...por qué—repitió algo cabreada—. ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS IDIOTA!


_Este es mi primer fic de One Piece... Espero sea de su agrado (:_

_DATO: One Piece no me pertenece._

* * *

**Estoy celosa…**

Era una tarde como cualquiera en el Thousand Sunny, una tarde en la que los mugiwara se encontraban comiendo. Aunque no exactamente era como cualquier otro día...

—Y... Luffy-kun te gusta la comida...—preguntó la pelinegra poniendo su rostro muy cerca del de él, observando como metía otro trozo de carne.

—Si—dijo este con la boca llena.

Así es... Boa Hancock había venido de visita y no es como si no hubiese venido acompañada. Por lo que ahora algunos mugiwara estaban disfrutando mucho de cierta atención. Como por ejemplo...

—Sanji-kun diga ahh...

—Ahh~—dijo el rubio abriendo su boca para que la castaña le introdujera otra cuchara con comida en la boca.

Para Sanji era como estar en el mismo paraíso y es que no sólo era aquella castaña dándole de comer. Si no también aquella chica que se mantenía abrazada a su torso y también la otra que jugaba con su cabellera rubia. En general estaba rodeado de lindas piratas que se morían por atenderlo.

Ussop estaba siendo... entre acorralado y escuchado. Y es que con tantas chicas a su alrededor no podía evitar el hecho de comenzar a contar sus grandes aventuras como el capitán Ussop. Todas prestaban atención desmedida a sus historias creyéndose todas y cada una, sin siquiera ponerse a pensar en la posibilidad de que aquello era exagerado o irreal.

Por otro lado estaba Franky, que hacía ya un rato había sucumbido a los tratos de aquellas _doncellas_. Estaban dándole de comer mientras admiraba todo su cuerpo... t-o-d-o. Y es que las pobres sólo habían conocido totalmente a Luffy y su curiosidad las incitaba a querer saber más de aquel extraño espécimen.

Mientras tanto Brook... él cautivaba a algunas otras con la bella sonata de su violín. Asombradas de que alguien muerto pudiera tocar tan bella melodía, habían ido a rodearlo instantáneamente. Todas cautivadas por aquel esqueleto con afro.

¿Quién falta? ¡Ah, sí!

—Awww~

—Míralo que lindo—decía otra rubia mientras le hacía cosquillas.

—Es tan mono—exclamó atrás acariciándole la cabeza.

El pobre Chopper había sido apachurrado por más de una y ahora estaba siendo acosado por otro grupo de bellas señoritas a las que no sabía que responder por sus halagos.

Y Zoro... él las ignoraba por completo.

— ¿Roronoa-san le puedo dar de comer?

Una pelinegra de ojos zafiro lo miró de reojo, queriendo saber que respondería _su_ espadachín esta vez.

—No—respondió secamente.

En realidad estaba arto de todos esos comentarios, estaba arto de todos esos tratos. Era la...—primera, segunda, tercera, cuarta...—...ya había perdido la cuenta. Parecían no cansarse nunca, lo peor es que ni siquiera las podía ahuyentar, porque cada vez que les respondía así...

— ¡Zoro-kun es tan cool!—exclamaron a coro un grupo de chicas atrás, mientras que la chica que le había preguntado estaba derretida en el suelo –literalmente claro-.

La pelinegra rodó los ojos, parecía que ellas no pararían, aunque podía estar tranquila. Era obvio que el espadachín no haría caso a ni una. Siguió comiendo, mirando de vez en cuando veía al peli verde... sólo para asegurarse.

— ¿Luffy-kun sucede algo? ¿No te gusta la comida?

—La comida está bien—respondió mientras seguía buscando a _cierta_ persona con la mirada.

— ¿Algo malo pasa?

—A decir verdad si—respondió frunciendo un poco el seño al no encontrar a la navegante sentada en la mesa.

Pasó y pasó su mirada, veía a Sanji ser atendido por un grupo de chicas... pero no estaba ella. Ussop contaba historias y... no, ella no estaba ahí. Veía a Franky ser atendido por otro grupo de chicas... pero no veía a la navegante. Divisó a los lejos a Chopper ser asfixiado por otro grupo pero no estaba ella. Brook tocaba el violín para otro resto, pero ELLA no estaba ahí. Volteó a la derecha y se encontró con Zoro y un montón -el resto de- chicas atrás de él, pero no estaba... ¿Dónde rayos estaba?

—Oi... Robin...—llamó el capitán.

La pelinegra lo miró y ladeó la cabeza mientras seguía comiendo.

— ¿Pasa algo capitán?

— ¿Sabes donde está Nami?—preguntó dejando el plato que tenía en la mano en la mesa.

Boa lo miró curiosa, queriendo saber quien era aquella persona llamada Nami.

—Creo que la navegante se ha quedado en su cuarto...—respondió sonriendo.

La verdad es que ella era consciente de que la navegante no había estado desde que las visitantes habían llegado. También era consciente del _por qué _no estaba allí en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Está enferma?—preguntó preocupado el mugiwara.

— ¿Quién?—le preguntó Hancock, más curiosa que antes, al pelinegro... quien la ignoró completamente.

—No lo creo... Pero puede ir a verla si desea—dijo con una segunda intención, la que Luffy no captó.

— ¿Le llevo comida?—preguntó poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Luffy-kun?—insistió nuevamente Boa.

—Yo creo que si—respondió la arqueóloga mientras escogía variedad de comida y lo dejaba en el plato que después le entregó a su capitán.

El sombrero de paja estaba a punto de irse a ver a su amiga, pero una mano lo tomó del brazo. Cuando se volteó encontró a Hancock con una tétrica mirada en el rostro, de la cual no se percató.

— ¿Luffy-kun quién es Nami?—preguntó tratando de no sonar molesta.

—Una amiga—respondió sin inmutarse.

— ¿Y por qué le das tanta importancia...?—dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Luffy frunció las cejas—...quiero decir... si tiene hambre vendrá a comer... ¿no crees?

Se lo pensó... sí, ella tenía razón, pero cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese enferma otra vez y eso no era nada bueno. Tenía que ir a verla el mismo para cerciorarse de que su navegante estuviera bien, además no la había visto desde hacia ya un buen rato. Tenía ganas de verla.

—No—respondió sin sonar grosero—. Ahorita regreso—dijo para continuar caminado en dirección a la habitación de la peli naranja.

La pirata intentó una sonrisa y le gritó: ¡Me la presentas luego! Luffy respondió que si, mas no notó cierta mala intención en sus palabras. Y es que Boa Hancock se sentía amenazada...

Mientras que en ese mismo momento en el que todos estaban disfrutando del delicioso almuerzo que habían traído las piratas y en el que Boa pensaba en que hacer con aquella persona llamada Nami... Aquella misma pirata de los mugiwara se encontraba tirada en su cama, con la cara hundida en su almohada.

Había estado ahí desde que Ussop había gritado que venía un barco repleto de chicas y Luffy había reconocido a Boa Hancock entre ellas. Sinceramente no tenía ni las más mínimas ganas de ver a Luffy siendo tratado por ella, tanto que no había terminado de desayunar y ahora no quería ir a almorzar. La sola imagen de aquella hermosa pirata abrazando a su capitán la amargaba más de lo normal, tenía ganas de romper algo en ese instante.

¿Cómo es que ese estúpido podía ser tan inocente e ingenuo en cosas como estas?

No conocía a Hancock, no. Pero le basto con escuchar todo el relato de Luffy como para saber que la odiaba. ¿Cómo no odiarla si estuvo todo el tiempo junto a su...?

¿Su? ¿Desde cuándo Luffy era suyo? No, era su capitán, no había que confundir las cosas... Luffy no era suyo... tal vez eso era lo que le preocupaba.

—Mierda—dijo aún boca abajo tirada en su cama.

Y es que no podía aceptar lo que acababa de pensar.

—No, no, no, no, no... esto no es verdad—exclamaba pataleando como una niña pequeña.

¿Cómo es que ella; una chica tan bella y tan cuerda, inteligente y astuta, podía estar enamorada de Luffy; un chico tan ingenuo, impulsivo, tonto e imprudente? ¿Cómo rayos había pasado eso?

—Tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta—dijo mientras se golpeaba el rostro contra la almohada de funda blanca.

Se sentía tonta... y es que teniendo a tantos chicos en el mar... se enamoraba del rey de los idiotas.

Se hubiese quedado ahí hasta la noche, tal vez la hubiese vencido el sueño, pero en ese momento alguien había tocado la puerta.

— _¡Nami!_

La voz de su capitán hizo que mirará a la puerta, queriendo saber si había sido un producto de su imaginación. La puerta volvió a sonar, dándole a entender que su imaginación no había producido aquel sonido.

— _¡Nami!_

Ni mucho menos aquel grito.

—Ya voy—dijo poniéndose de pie, dirigiéndose a la puerta—. ¿Qué pasa, Luffy?—dijo abriendo la puerta, para después taparse la boca fingiendo un bostezo.

—Lo siento—dijo sonriendo—, ¿estabas dormida?

—Si, no te preocupes... ¿pasa algo?—dijo tratando de no prestarle mucha atención a aquella tonta sonrisa.

—Pues no venías a comer y Robin me dijo que estarías aquí... así que te traje algo—dijo levantando el plato que tenía en la mano.

Un simple: Ahh, salió de sus labios, dándole a entender a su capitán que lo había escuchado y entendido.

—Gracias—dijo recibiendo el plato de comida, que para extrañeza suya parecía estar completo—. _¿Será que no ha comido nada de este plato?_

Se dirigió a su cama y comenzó a comer.

— ¿No estas enferma? —preguntó mientras la veía comer aún de pie en el marco de la puerta.

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba.

— ¿Entonces por qué estabas dormida? Creí que por eso no salías—insistió.

—No tenía ganas...—dijo desviando su mirada.

— ¿Ehhh...? ¿Y eso por qué?

La navegante lo miró a los ojos intentando ver en estos algún rastro de que él tuviera alguna sospecha sobre... No, no había.

—Porque...

¿Qué tan malo podría ser sincerarse con alguien tan ingenuo como Luffy? Lo más probable sería que no entendiese el significado de sus palabras.

—...estaba celosa—dijo mirando hacia otro lado, metiéndose otra cuchara repleta de comida a su boca.

El capitán de los mugiwara pestañeó varias veces, intentando darle el sentido correcto sus palabras.

— ¿Celosa?—preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella, quedando sentado en el suelo al pie de su cama y de pirata—. ¿De alguna pirata?—preguntó curioso.

Ella asintió. Rogando al cielo que Luffy no haya entendido el verdadero significado de sus palabras.

—Se que estas acostumbrada a que Sanji te hiciera caso siempre, pero tal vez si salieras él-

— ¿¡QUÉ!?—exclamó a todo pulmón.

Sanji... ¿era enserio? ¿Es acaso que Luffy era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que ella sentía celos por cierta chica que –se aseguraba ella misma- se le pegaba como chicle?

— ¿No estas celosa de las piratas que están cerca de Sanji...?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza—. Creí que te gustaba...

Ahora la navegante estaba teniendo un tic en su ojo izquierdo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, respirar hondo y botar el aire. Tenía que aguantar las ganas de moler a golpes a su capitán.

Dejó el plato en el suelo y luego agachó su cabeza hasta que quedara a la altura de la del pelinegro.

—Luffy—dijo sonriendo macabramente—, no me gusta Sanji...

— ¿Enserio?

—Sí, enserio—respondió intentando no decir cosas de más.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás celosa?—preguntó aún más confundido— ¡Ah ya veo!

A Nami se le erizo la piel. _No, no puede ser... ¿Será que se dio cuenta?_

— ¿De Zoro?

Zoro, él había dicho Zoro...

Lo tomó del rostro y lo acercó lo suficiente como para que pudiera prestarle la total atención a ella.

—Sólo lo diré una vez...—susurró con una mirada fiera en su rostro—. Estoy celosa—dijo sin soltarlo—de Boa Hancock.

— ¿Ah si?

—Si.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué tan tonto puede llegar a ser?

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que el tic volvía a su ojo izquierdo, cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió—...por qué—repitió algo cabreada—. ¡PORQUE ME GUSTAS IDIOTA!

Luffy pestañeó un par de veces y luego la miró divertido.

—Así que era eso.

—...yo-o...

— ¿Entonces me puedo quedar contigo?—preguntó mientras la jalaba del brazo y la acomodaba entre sus piernas.

— ¿A-A qué te refieres...?—preguntó algo nerviosa por el acto del pelinegro, girando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo.

—A que si puedo quedarme contigo hasta que termines de comer—dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó ladeando la cabeza—...y yo soy el idiota, creí que tú captabas las cosas más rápido...

La verdad era que Nami estaba lo suficientemente impresionada como para pensar en las palabras de su capitán. Al notar los ojos confundidos de su navegante, lo único que se le pasó por la cabeza fue ponerle su sombrero de paja...

—Porque me gustas—dijo con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos marrones se abrieron más de lo normal.

— ¿Qué?

—Sabes... estoy comenzando a pensar que eres más lenta que yo.

Con esas palabras sólo pudo relajarse en sus brazos y reír divertida.

—Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto—dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba su plato de comida otra vez.

—Por cierto...—dijo llamando su atención nuevamente.

— ¿Hmm?—preguntó mientras se metía un pedazo de carne a la boca.

—...¿me invitas un poco?—preguntó dejando caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella—...me vine todo el camino preocupado y dejé mi almuerzo a la mitad—se quejó cerrando los ojos.

Nami acercó un pedazo de carne a su nariz y él sonrió, abrió su boca y ella le dio el trozo de carne.

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que la peli naranja terminó su plato, fue ahí donde el le dijo para que fueran juntos a la cubierta.

—Ni loca... no quiero saber lo que me hará Boa...—dijo mientras imágenes de lo que podía llegar a hacer una mujer celosa pasaban por su cabeza.

—Vamos... tengo hambre—insistió tomando el plato del suelo y poniéndose de pie—. No puede ser tan malo...—dijo tendiéndole una mano para que se levantara.

Ella la tomó y aún insegura lo siguió hasta la cubierta, dónde recién pudo ver la mesa larga que habían puesto. No tuvo que ser adivina para saber quién era la pirata que la quería matar, ya que a penas estuvo afuera... ella fue la única que no sólo tenía una cara de: ¿¡Qué rayos!? –Como la mayoría- si no que también tenía una cara de: Cava tu tumba.

—Oi Hancock...—llamó Luffy, aún tomando de la mano a Nami y ella aún con su sombrero en su cabellera naranja—...ella es Nami.

Ella sonrió cuando dijo su nombre, pero cuando pronunció el de ella... parecía un personaje macabro que giraba al ver a su víctima.

—Mucho gusto—dijo sonriente—, es bueno conocer a los amigos de _mi _Luffy-kun.

— ¿Eh? Yo no soy tuyo.

— ¿Tu Luffy?—preguntó mascullando las palabras.

Los mugiwara se estremecieron, el motivo era obvio... Nami tenía ese tono de voz cuando alguien la hacia rabiar. Pero esta vez no hubo ningún acto de violencia... la navegante comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Eres muy graciosa—dijo mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas –falsas- con la mano que no tenía sujeta a Luffy—, nos llevaremos bien Boa Hancock...—dijo para extender su mano—...Soy Nami, la futura reina pirata.

Esta de más decir que Luffy estaba más que feliz y que a Sanji le dio un paro cardiaco de los buenos, en cuanto a Hancock... la pobre se había desmayado.

**Fin.**

* * *

_Toda crítica o comentario es aceptada._

_Attn. Kiriha-chan_


End file.
